Teen Titans X
by Encore19
Summary: The Teen Titans have added some new members to their midst. Old faces like Jynx and Terra, but also new heroes: flirtatious hotshot Spark and the quiet but cold Freezer. The dynamic of the team is put under stress when teens do what they do best - date and complicate their relationships all round. [slash, m/m]


'

 **Teen Titans X**

 _=the new recruits=_

* * *

The last of the robot fighters malfunctioned and collapsed. Spark stepped back and surveyed the destruction in the wide foyer room. Apart from him, there was only one other boy still standing. The other young try-outs were groaning on the floor among the scraps of defeated robots. From atop an overhead podium the Teen Titans stepped up to address the winners. The black-haired Robin took the lead, masked eyes over a serious expression.

"Good work, you two. And congratulations." His lips quirked into a sideways grin. "Every year we've hosted these try-outs in Titan Tower to see if any newcomers are good enough to join us. No one ever was… but this year there's two of you." He looked down carefully at the standing combatants. "You two have won your spot as honorary new recruits of the Teen Titans. So, tell me your names and abilities."

"I'm Spark." He rested a hand on his utility belt. His suit was tight lycra over his slim but muscular body. Yellow with lightning stripes and spiky blonde hair to match. "I'm electric." He raised a gloved hand to show off his power again: a yellow bolt arcing out and vanishing with a zap.

Robin nodded in approval. It'd always been Spark's dream to be a member of the Team Titans. He'd always admired their leader Robin. He was a natural leader and sexy too, but everyone knew he was with Starfire. The tall red-haired alien had been his girlfriend for about a year now. The five titans turned to the other winner, and so did Spark.

"I'm Freezer." He answered without emotion. "I can make ice."

Freezer wasn't as tall and fit as the other guys, he had more of a twink body. The spandex of his suit accentuating his nice ass. Spark couldn't help but take a look at that shape. He had short white hair and pale blue eyes. Despite his cute face, his demeanour was quite cold. He didn't look friendly, or particularly happy that he'd passed the test at all.

Spark had been busy paying attention to the robots while fighting. He wished he knew how strong Freezer actually was.

"Well," Robin continued with a smirk "Spark and Freezer, welcome. Both of you are now Teen Titans. But… it's not just you two. There's another two who've made it this year, and they didn't need to do a test for us to let them join. Come on out, girls!" Robin raised his voice and the four titans behind him looked confused.

The back doors slid open, Spark and Freezer turned to see who it was. Everyone except Robin was surprised to see the pink-haired H.I.V.E. member and witch, Jinx. She gave a small smile, her pink cats' eyes flickering up to Raven who quickly became enraged. They were all more surprised by the other girl however. Beastboy stepped away from the others to cry out in shock.

"Terra!"

"Hey, BB." The blonde girl waved with a gloved hand. She was a bit embarrassed by the team's surprise.

"You're alive?!" the green-skinned guy rubbed at his eyes, having difficulty believing what he was seeing.

"It's good to see you. It's good to see all of you again." The two girls stopped beside the other two new recruits.

"Why is an ex-member of the H.I.V.E. here?" Raven snapped. "She beat the crap out of us, and even tried to kill us when she was hired by Slade!"

"Nice to see you again, Raven…" Jinx murmured back.

"Jinx decided to leave the H.I.V.E. and join us." Robin explained. "We can certainly use the extra help."

"It is most joyous to be united with old and new friends!" Starfire lifted her arms with glee.

"Yeah, maybe these guys can help clear away all the robots I had to build." Cyborg said with a sarcastic tone, crossing his arms.

"Titans, please." Robin raised a hand to quiet everyone. "We have four new members now. We should celebrate. I'll order the pizza and we can eat in, show the new guys around. Oh, and each of you will need one of these now." He flashed his communication badge with the trademark 'T' on it.

Spark found himself smiling from ear to ear. He was now part of a team he always admired, he was looking forward to getting close to them. While he didn't often tell people, he was a gay superhero. He thought Robin was hot, girlfriend aside. But he'd always thought Beastboy was both handsome and cute – though it wasn't hard to see from the stars in his eyes that he had a thing for Terra. The new boy beside him, Freezer was gorgeous despite his cold expression.

Being a Teen Titan was sure to lead to some interesting experiences…

* * *

 **AN: Disclaimer - I got the cover photo from deviantart. And heads up, this will have smut down the line ~ Pls review ~**


End file.
